Sonmy: The Ultimate Sonamy Story
by Angnix
Summary: An incident brings Sonic and Amy much closer than they ever wanted to be. PG13 to be safe. Chapter 7, The story is finished! So will everyone be returned to normal? Read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

Sonmy: The Ultimate Sonamy Story Chapter 1  
By Angnix  
  
(This story is based upon an earlier story that was posted on a message board, two other members screen name Sway and Selatein contributed to this story too, but the nature of the story and different people writing it made it quite choppy, so I am totally rewriting it and putting it in chapter form and changing parts of it. It is about an incident that brings Sonic and Amy closer than they ever wanted to be.)  
  
It was a little while after the Sonic Advance 2 incident, soon after Cream's mom was saved the Chaos Emeralds mysteriously scattered again. Sonic and friends had found 5 of them and hid them in safe places, but they received word that Eggman was sighted with the Pink Chaos Emerald and were concerned he was going to use it for evil again. No one knew about the location of the White one. Sonic carrying the Red Chaos Emerald just in case, Tails, Amy, and Big who wanted to get more involved in missions started to make their way into the heart of Eggman's well guarded base. But Big being clumsy as he is tripped off a security alarm, at one they were surrounded by a huge group of Badniks. The fighting was so intense Sonic and Amy found themselves separated from Big and Tails. Now they were desperately trying to fight off the Badniks that were chasing them. But a laser blast from one of the robots hit a beam and sent it flying toward Sonic.  
  
"Sonic! Look out!"  
  
But Sonic was so busy he didn't hear Amy's words, the heavy steel beam landed on him. Amy in a fit of rage smashed all of the Badniks with her hammer; little animals ran off in various directions. Amy then turned her attention back to poor Sonic, he woke up but seemed to be in great pain and had blood mixed in with his blue fur. Amy then grabbed a hold of Sonic.  
  
"Sonic, I'm gonna pull you out! One, Two, THREE!"  
  
With one huge tug Amy pulled Sonic free of the steel beam. Sonic could barely stay conscious, Amy could tell by how his legs looked that they were pretty smashed up. Amy knowing Sonic couldn't move then grabbed him and propped him up against herself and started to pat his head and whisper in his ear.  
  
"Sonic, it will be okay; as long as I'm here I will make sure you are okay."  
  
Sonic didn't quite know how to react, he was in so much pain and Amy was holding him so tenderly. Sonic was just going to accept that this would be his final moment; he would die bleeding in Amy's arms. But then Sonic remembered he still had the Chaos Emerald, maybe if he could get to Station Square he could get to a hospital before it was too late. Using all of the strength he had left he was able to murmur out "Chaos Control."  
  
A few minutes later a purple hedgehog appeared in the middle of Station Square out of seemingly nowhere. The hedgehog looked around. It defiantly knew where it was and wanted to go home, but then realized that it wanted to go in two different directions. It sat down on a curb trying to remember how it got there. Immediately several broken thoughts started to randomly drift through it's head.  
  
"I was hurt by a beam, no I wasn't I was helping Sonic. No, I am Sonic. Sonic is bleeding! So much pain, my legs. I'm gonna pull you out! Amy is holding me so tenderly. Sonic, it will be okay; as long as I'm here I will make sure you are okay. I have to use Chaos Control."  
  
Confused by the jumbled up thoughts in it's mind the purple hedgehog wandered aimlessly through the streets for hours. It even dropped the Chaos Emerald in a gutter. It didn't know what to do, part of it wanted to just run, the other part wanted to just cry. People on the street just stared at it thinking "Who is that?" and "Hey look at that fella! Or is it a gal? Hey what do you think it is?" Suddenly it burst into super speed and ran straight into an alley. It ran smack into someone.  
  
"Hey! That hurt!"  
  
The hedgehog looked down and immediately knew who it was, Cream followed as always by Cheese.  
  
"Uh, sorry Cream, I didn't see you."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"I know you."  
  
"What? I don't know you! What is your name?"  
  
The purple hedgehog had the uncontrollable urge to say both Sonic and Amy. What came out of it's mouth ended up to be a combination of both.  
  
"I'm, I'm Sonmy."  
  
"Oh, are you a friend of Sonic or Amy? Is that how you know me?"  
  
"Uhh, I am Sonic and Amy I think."  
  
"That's silly! Well, I have to go, mom's expecting me home, bye!"  
  
The purple hedgehog just sat there again, thinking about what it just said.  
  
"I am Sonic and Amy? It must be. I can feel Sonic's shallow annoyance of Amy but deep down and hidden respect and admiration of her. I can feel Amy's love for Sonic and sorrow over him rejecting her. Chaos Control, the last memory before this, can it do that? Why did this happen?"  
  
The purple hedgehog looked at itself in a reflective window. It seemed to have features perfectly in between Sonic and Amy, purple fur, spikes that were Amy like but straighter in the back and shorter ones in the front, two tiny spikes on the back, moderate brow ridges.  
  
"I am not Sonic or Amy. I am Sonmy. I am both yet one."  
  
Sonmy just sat there again and began to cry some more. 


	2. A Misguided Fight

Sonmy: The Ultimate Sonamy Story Chapter 2  
By Angnix  
  
(A tiny note, the basic concept of this story is actually not an original idea of mine; it is based upon an episode of Star Trek: Voyager that involved a teleporter accident that fuses the characters Tuvok and Neelix into one person, Tuvlix. This story is pretty similar but with Sonic characters instead of Star Trek characters and different stuff happening of course.)  
  
Sonmy still not knowing what to do decided to wander the streets some more, people still staring mostly just wondering if Sonmy was a guy or a girl. Sonmy's thoughts were a little more stable now, but Sonmy was still confused. When Sonmy tried to remember the past, the viewpoints from Sonic and Amy would sometimes mix together. Sometimes Sonmy had to stop a minute to figure if what it was remembering was from Sonic's viewpoint or Amy's. Most of the time though it was clear to Sonmy what was a Sonic memory and what was an Amy memory, it was sure Sonic never went to the mall one day to try on 50 pairs of boots before picking out the right ones, and that Amy never ran at light speed. But the main thing on Sonmy's mind was how its life would be for now on.  
  
"Is anyone going to accept me? I am a guy and a girl mixed together! And on top of that there are the people I know, I mean Cream didn't believe me; will Tails, Knuckles, Big or anyone else believe me? And what is Eggman gonna do if he found out about this? And what about poor Sonic and Amy? I don't feel like I am two separate people in one brain, so are they gone forever, melted into me? Are their souls inside of me? Do I have a separate soul, or am I some freak combination of two souls? If only there was a way to get Sonic and Amy back, maybe I can reverse it with another Chaos Control, if only I didn't loose that Emerald!"  
  
Sonmy looked up and saw Knuckles with a sad look on his face walking from the courthouse.  
  
"What is Knuckles doing here? He should be guarding the Master Emerald!"  
  
Sonmy ran over to Knuckles forgetting that Knuckles wouldn't recognize it.  
  
"Hey Knuckles! Why are you not guarding the Master Emerald?"  
  
Knuckles immediately put up his fists at the stranger and gave it a menacing stare.  
  
"I don't know who you are fella. . . ma'am? Whatever, but if you must know I have jury duty for some reason and they threatened to put me in prison if I didn't leave Angel Island, now who are you?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot you wouldn't recognize me, anyway, while on a mission Sonic was injured, Amy was with him, Sonic used Chaos Control, something freaky happened, and they were combined into one person, me! I know call myself Sonmy."  
  
Knuckles just stood there staring and staring, he went up to Sonmy and touched its face, he walked around it looking at it from every possible angle. Knuckles didn't say anything so Sonmy started talking again.  
  
"So, I think that if I had another Chaos Emerald, I lost my first one, that maybe I can reverse this and become just Sonic and Amy again!"  
  
"What? I don't just give Chaos Emeralds to random strangers! Do you think I would believe you without any really good evidence?"  
  
"Well, yes, uh, you're sort of known for that. . ."  
  
"Well listen buddy, I have made it a personal mission of mine not to believe everything I hear anymore, and I am going to start with you! You are just another trick of Eggman's! Eggman, if you can hear me you are not fooling me no more! I am going to destroy this new robot of yours! You have such a sick mind, don't you?"  
  
With that Knuckles with a look of pure menacing anger immediately went for Sonmy with a powerful Drill Claw, but Sonmy who was almost as fast as Sonic was too fast for him.  
  
"Oh, so Eggman gave you Sonic's speed ehh? Try to get away from this!! Thunder Arrow!"  
  
Sonmy used a Spin-Dash to barely avoid Knuckle's special attack.  
  
"Oh man, he's rolling out the big guns! He must be really determined to hurt me, I really don't want to do this, but I have no choice. Sonic Wind!"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Uh, Storming Hearts?"  
  
Nothing happened again, Knuckles this time used Hammer Punch to trip Sonmy before using Thunder Arrow, the attack was a direct hit.  
  
"Eggman, your stupid robot was too east to beat! Challenge me next time!"  
  
But Sonmy despite a severe headache was able to stand back up. There was also a huge crowd of people gathered watching, it is not everyday that a red echidna and a purple hedgehog fight like this in the middle of Station Square.  
  
"Hmmm, would my attacks be a combination of Sonic and Amy's? Sonic Hearts? No, that just sounds disturbing or does it sound cute? STORMING WIND?"  
  
Suddenly a powerful cyclone of blue energy and hearts went toward Knuckles knocking him to the ground with such force that if he didn't break his fall by using his strong arms he could have had a serious head injury.  
  
"Okay, now I am really ticked off!"  
  
But before either Sonmy or Knuckles could do anything the police arrived and pointed powerful laser pistols at both of them.  
  
"Hands up in the air right now and mouths shut! There is no fighting in Station Square, and especially no using of Special Attacks within city limits! Just look what you have done!"  
  
Both Knuckles and Sonmy slowly turned their heads to see the damage they caused. Cars turned over, some with people trapped inside caused by Sonmy's attack, holes in the asphalt caused by Thunder Arrow, minor building collapse caused by Hammer Punch. Knuckles and Sonmy without further struggle let the officers cuff them and put them into the back of a police car. They looked at each other; Knuckles stared deep into Sonmy's eyes. Emerald eyes that could not have belonged to a machine. Emerald eyes that had real tears coming out of them. Emerald eyes that seemed so familiar.  
  
"You really are Sonic and Amy fused together, aren't you? I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't have to apologize Knuckles, I understand. But now we have to see what the police will think of me." 


	3. Science Enters the Picture

Sonmy: The Ultimate Sonamy Story Chapter 3  
By Angnix  
  
(Sorry if some of the genetic and biological stuff that appears in this chapter is over your head, because I am a Zoology major in college I have and am taking a lot of classes on genetics and biology and stuff and since this stuff comes up in the chapter it is hard not to apply it to this story.)  
  
Sonmy and Knuckles were led into the police station and were placed into an interrogation room. One overweight and scruffy looking officer entered the room and turned a bright light on Sonmy and Knuckles, they immediately started to sweat under the heat and pressure. The officer gave them a cold, hard stare.  
  
"Okay, what do you two think you were doing tearing up Station Square?"  
  
"Officer, the truth is I am really two people, Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose. Sonic and Amy were on a mission and Sonic's legs were crushed by a beam. Sonic used Chaos Control to get them out of there, but it backfired or something and combined Sonic and Amy into me, Sonmy. I was confused for a while, but then I saw Knuckles, I tried to convince him who I was but then he attacked me, I had to defend myself. But Knuckles knows who I am now, right?"  
  
The officer didn't know quite what to think, he turned to Knuckles.  
  
"Do you believe this person is really two of your friends fused together?"  
  
Knuckles sat there thinking for a moment before he gave his answer.  
  
"No officer, this person is crazy, they attacked me first!"  
  
Sonmy immediately jumped up and started to yell at Knuckles.  
  
"Knuckles! What are you doing? You know it's me, Sonic and Amy!"  
  
Knuckles turned away ignoring Sonmy. The officer got up and left the room.  
  
"Knuckles, why did you say that?"  
  
"Well, I don't want them to think I am crazy! Plus to tell you the truth I am still not totally convinced you are who you say you are!"  
  
"Knuckles! I hate you! You always make the wrong decision at the wrong time! Time after time again, you listen to that stupid Eggman or you do something else completely idiotic!"  
  
"How dare you say that! Think of all the times Sonic has put himself in danger on purpose or how about Amy and how she moronically chases after Sonic too stupid to realize that she has no chance of him liking her! If you really are Sonic and Amy put together then you must have double the stupidity!"  
  
At that Sonmy lunged at Knuckles and put its still handcuffed hands around his neck. But of course the officers who were chatting to each other about what to do were watching from behind a two-way mirror. They charged into the room with a tranquilizer gun and shot Sonmy, Sonmy collapsed onto the floor, Knuckles now free gasped for air.  
  
"Knuckles, this person is obviously the mentally disturbed one. We are letting you go. Sorry for the inconvenience."  
  
They took the handcuffs off Knuckles and after they had him fill out some forms they let him go. Knuckles walked away slowly, trying to figure out if he should tell someone else or even if this Sonmy was who it said it was.  
  
"Well, the only way to figure that out is to try to find Sonic and Amy and if I can't then maybe Sonmy was telling the truth."  
  
So Knuckles headed toward Amy's apartment which was only a few blocks away.  
  
Meanwhile Sonmy still unconscious was taken to a nearby mental hospital. Because of how dangerous they knew Sonmy was they gave Sonmy a drug that prevented it from moving it's arm and legs, but they wanted Sonmy to be conscious so they could ask it questions. A team of doctors was assigned to give Sonmy a complete mental and physical exam. They drew blood, took x- rays, gave Sonmy a complete physical, different mental tests, etc. The blood work and exam was the most reveling part. After examining everything the chief physician decided to have a talk with the chief psychiatrist.  
  
"There is no way this can be right! I mean first of all Sonmy is a tetraplod hedgehog. Polyplody is common in plants and even some amphibians, but not in mammals! This thing should not have even made it to the gastrula stage of development! How can it survive massive genomic over expression?"  
  
"Um doctor, I am unfamiliar with the terms you are using, um, I am a psychiatrist, not a biologist."  
  
"Sorry, I will try to laymanize what I am saying a little more. Normally a mammal has two copies of every chromosome, but Sonmy has four. Normally a mammal that somehow ends up with this chromosome count dies at an extremely early stage because there are too many genes. Too many genes means that they are being translated into too many proteins, which is fatal to the individual. For example, Down 's syndrome is caused by one extra copy of Chromosome 23 and look how that messes things up. Sonmy on the other hand has two extra copies of each chromosome, but no signs of anything wrong."  
  
"Interesting, maybe it is two hedgehogs that were somehow fused together?"  
  
"Maybe, Sonmy has other interesting characteristics too. Sonmy's sex chromosomes are XXXY. In a mammal, no matter how many X chromosomes there are it's gender is considered male if it has a Y chromosome. But I am not sure you could consider Sonmy a male, Sonmy's x-rays and physical reveal that Sonmy has a hermaphrodite physiology, both male and female primary and secondary characteristics that are sort of mixed up. It's like everything is perfectly half male and half female."  
  
"Interesting, I personally performed a lie detector test on Sonmy, Sonmy truly believes it once was two separate creatures. I wonder what we should do."  
  
Suddenly the head of the mental hospital who was overhearing the two doctor's conversation approached them.  
  
"How interesting, put Sonmy under 24 hour guard and in isolation in section D."  
  
"Section D? Why does Sonmy have to be under such tight security?"  
  
"Because I said so! Do you want to lose your jobs?"  
  
"Uh, no sir, Section D it is."  
  
Meanwhile Knuckles arrived at Amy's apartment, the door was locked and on it was a sign that simply read: Cream, I can't go to the zoo with you today. I am on a mission with Sonic, Tails and Big to get back a Chaos Emerald from Eggman. I'll call you when I get back. Amy  
  
"Hmm, I should ask Cream when she was supposed to go to the zoo with Amy."  
  
Knuckles not knowing where Cream lived looked up her mother's name in a phonebook and realized that Cream lived just a couple of blocks away. Knuckles knocked at Cream's door, Cream answered it followed by Cheese and was surprised that it was Knuckles.  
  
"Hi Knuckles! I didn't expect to see you here! Why did you come to Station Square?"  
  
"Uh, I'm looking for Sonic and Amy, I have a feeling they may be in trouble and the note on Amy's door said they were on a mission, when was that?"  
  
"That was this morning, I was kind of sad, but my mommy took me later. Something really funny happened this morning though. There was this weird person named Sonmy that knew who I was! They claimed they were Sonic and Amy stuck together! I laughed at them and went home."  
  
"Sonmy said the same thing to me, but I thought it was an Eggman trick and attacked Sonmy. Sonmy's in jail now, and I think Sonmy may be who they claim to be."  
  
"Really? What are we going to do then?"  
  
"Well, first things first, maybe we need to try to find Tails and Big who were with them, but they live all the way in the Mystic Ruins and that's going to require a train ride."  
  
"Can we just call Tails?"  
  
"Well, uh, I guess. . ."  
  
Cream ran to the phone and dialed Tail's number. It rang for a while, then played a message: You have reached the workshop of Miles Tails Prower, if you are a telemarketer, my computer has already determined that you are and is currently short-circuiting your entire computer system so you cannot call me again. Everyone else please leave a message after the beep.  
  
"Uh Tails, this is Cream, if you are there can you please call me back? Knuckles is worried about Sonic and Amy, we need to talk to you! Bye!"  
  
"Not there huh?"  
  
"Nope, hey Knuckles, can I ask you one tiny thing?"  
  
"Uh, sure, anything."  
  
"Was Sonmy a boy or a girl?"  
  
"Uh. . . I don't know."  
  
"Knuckles?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Other than appearance, what is the difference between and boy and a girl?"  
  
Knuckles cringed at Cream's question.  
  
"Uhh, ask your mommy about that one."  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
"Oh brother."  
  
(So what is Cream and Knuckles going to do now? What will happen to Sonmy? Trust me; what happens next is very unexpected!) 


	4. A Present from a Shadow

Sonmy: The Ultimate Sonamy Story Chapter 4  
By Angnix  
  
(Yeah, I know this story is slightly disturbing, but I decided to rewrite and post it anyway because I knew this is probably something no one else probably did. Anyway this chapter will make things quite interesting, I swear!)  
  
After a talk with her mother that sort of left Cream in a state of not knowing what to think, Knuckles and Cream decided to go back to the police station to visit Sonmy to see if they could somehow convince them to release Sonmy, not knowing about the whole mental hospital thing. Knuckles walked confidently into the police station and went up the chief.  
  
"Hey, is there any way at all we can get Sonmy out of here? I don't think Sonmy is a threat anymore."  
  
"Sorry sir, Sonmy has been deemed too dangerous to release."  
  
"Can we see Sonmy?"  
  
"No sir, Sonmy has been moved to a different facility."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Sorry sir, but that location is classified."  
  
"Classified? Sonmy is not some sort of government secret or something!"  
  
"Leave now sir or we will have someone escort you out."  
  
"Tell me where Sonmy is now or I will . . ."  
  
"Sir, threatening the police is an arrestable offence, I suggest you leave now."  
  
Knuckles barred his teeth in anger and stormed out of the station. Cream with a look of concern followed him.  
  
"Knuckles, did they do something to Sonmy?"  
  
"They moved Sonmy to who knows where. There is something wrong about this whole thing, very wrong. We must find Tails and Big to figure out what happened exactly and what to do. Come on Cream, I think the train to the Mystic Ruins leaves in about an hour."  
  
They made their way toward the Station Square Station and made it all the way to in front of the Burger Shop when suddenly the Red Chaos Emerald dropped on the ground in front of them from apparently nowhere. Knuckles immediately ran over to pick it up and quickly looked around to see where it came from. He spotted a strangely familiar shape on the rooftop, the shape was in front of the sun so Knuckles couldn't make out the details but in outline it looked like Sonic. Knuckles was overjoyed.  
  
"Sonic! So you are okay! We were worried about you!"  
  
But the hedgehog just stood there for a while before saying anything.  
  
"You are lucky I gave this back to you after I found it lying in a gutter. And Knuckles, put on your sunglasses when staring at things in front of the sun."  
  
Then the hedgehog just ran off. When it did Knuckles noticed a hint of black and red. Cream looked really confused.  
  
"Knuckles, that didn't sound like Sonic, do you know him?"  
  
"Shadow."  
  
"Shadow? You guys told me he died soon after the ARK incident!"  
  
"Seemingly died. Hmm, quite interesting he gave us this Chaos Emerald. I wonder if he is trying to find Sonic and Amy too?"  
  
"Do you think he would do that?"  
  
"Why not, after teaming up with Sonic during the ARK incident and after Amy reminded him of the promise he made to Maria I would imagine he would care about their safety. Who knows."  
  
Cream suddenly noticed something, Cheese was gone. Then off in the distance explosions could be heard. Knuckles and Cream quickly ran off in the direction the sound was coming from. They found the smoldering remains of one of Eggman's robots, and a collapsed building, Cheese was trying to move bricks off of one area.  
  
"There must be someone trapped under there!"  
  
Knuckles moved in and made quick work of the pile of bricks. At the bottom of the pile was some sort of brown and white animal, it was badly hurt. Knuckles brushed debris from it to better see how it was injured. It didn't appear to have any broken bones but it had several cuts all over its body that were bleeding quite heavily. It also seemed to have very labored breathing. It opened its eyes and stared at Knuckles.  
  
"Knuckles, Cream. . . so glad. . .to. . .see. . .you, help."  
  
With that it closed its eyes and went totally unconscious. Cream looked at it with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Knuckles who is that? I don't know him but he knows us."  
  
"I don't know Cream, but whoever this is is hurt bad. We need to get him some medical help right away!" 


	5. Sonmy's Not the Only One

Sonmy: The Ultimate Sonamy Story Chapter 5  
By Angnix  
  
Sonmy sat in its room staring out the barred window to the outside. Sonmy wanted so badly just to leave this place, just to be free again so that maybe it could figure out how to get Sonic and Amy back. Sonmy mostly wondered where Sonic and Amy's personalities were, Sonmy might have had all of their memories, but Sonmy had its own distinct identity separate from them. Sonmy eventually fell asleep, in its dream it saw Sonic and Amy in some sort of dark place, Amy was crying.  
  
"Oh Sonic, are we ever going to get out of this horrible dream? This can't be real, you were dying and now you are fine!"  
  
"Amy, please don't cry! Wherever we are there must be a way out of here somewhere!"  
  
"What if we are trapped here forever Sonic? And we are never going to see anyone again?"  
  
"Amy, don't think like that! If this is some sort of dream either you or I am having, we will wake up and everything will be okay again!"  
  
Sonmy was so sad for Sonic and Amy and wanted to help them somehow but Sonmy could do nothing in its dream. Sonmy woke up in a cold sweat.  
  
"Was that Sonic and Amy perhaps trapped somewhere in my own mind, or was that not real at all?"  
  
Suddenly several men dressed in military apparel came into Sonmy's room.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"Come with us Sonmy, or we will have to force you to."  
  
"What? No! You can't treat me like this anymore! I am sick of it! Let me go right now!"  
  
"Sorry, government orders!"  
  
"I don't care about your stupid government orders! I don't want to be here anymore!"  
  
With that Sonmy super sped out of the room past the guards, but they were prepared for this and Sonmy was tripped by several invisible microfilament strings strung across the hallway. The military men quickly fired a tranquillizer dart into Sonmy's arm. Sonmy got up and tried to run away again, but the sedative quickly took affect and Sonmy quickly passed out on the floor.  
  
Meanwhile Knuckles gently picked up the injured creature and noticed one thing quite strange right off the bat.  
  
"Cream, look! He has two tails just like Tails!"  
  
"Maybe Tails got mixed up with someone else like Sonmy did!"  
  
"How? Sonmy said its condition was caused when Sonic used Chaos Control, so that doesn't make much sense Cream."  
  
"And Knuckles if you look closely at him he has light stripes, large ears and everyone knows that purple and orange make brown. Tails got mixed up with Big!"  
  
"Maybe. . .well, let's get him to the hospital."  
  
Knuckles carried the creature all the way to Station Square Hospital where they were able to quickly stabilize his condition. Knuckles and Cream stayed beside his bed for a while. Then the creature slowly opened his eyes. He looked over at Knuckles and Cream and smiled.  
  
"Hi Knuckles, Hi Cream, um, I don't know how to say this but. . ."  
  
"Are you Tails and Big fused together?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know that?"  
  
"Sonic and Amy went through the same unfortunate thing and is now called Sonmy. Because of me Sonmy ended up in jail and they took it off who knows where. But Sonmy thought what happened was some sort of accident when Sonic used Chaos Control to get him and Amy out of danger, how did this happen to you and Big?"  
  
"Oh man, Eggman wasn't kidding, he did get Sonic and Amy first! Anyway, this is what happened to Tails and Big, Tails and Big were separated from Sonic and Amy; they were able to fight off Eggman's robots successfully. They eventually were able to sneak into Eggman's base. Tails found a strange set of blueprints on a table and looked them over, Tails was horrified, Eggman built a device that could fuse two different creatures into one. Tails was shocked and wondered for what sick purpose did Eggman want to do something like that; Big didn't know what to think because he couldn't exactly comprehend the situation. Suddenly Eggman appeared holding a hand-held device with the Pink Chaos Emerald plugged into the back end of it. Eggman with a smirk said 'I think I got Sonic and Amy just before Sonic was able to use Chaos Control, now it's your turn!' and fired the thing at us! I woke up so very confused at first. I was being held in some sort of outside enclosure. It took several hours, but I eventually was able to piece together what happened. I knew I had to escape! I found a weakness in the fence and was able to break free, then I found a hover vehicle and tried to make my away from Eggman's base, but Eggman knew I escaped and sent his robots after me! I was able to get away from most of them but one persistent one followed me all the way to Station Square. I wasn't paying very much attention to where I was going and ended up crashing into a building and it collapsed on me! The next thing I remember is you guys looking down upon me!"  
  
"Eggman! We have to do something before he uses this horrendous thing on other people too! And we have to find Sonmy! Oh man, I wish I knew where to start!"  
  
Suddenly a familiar face entered the hospital room, Rouge!  
  
"I've been listening in, I know where Sonmy is and for the right price I'll tell ya."  
  
"How do you know where Sonmy is batgirl?"  
  
"Let's just say I have my ways of finding out things, I am a spy ya know."  
  
"So, what is your price? If it's a Chaos Emerald or the Master Emerald forget about it!"  
  
"No, I just want one kiss on the cheek."  
  
"A kiss on the cheek?!?!? What, you don't want anything more than that?"  
  
"Why, would you give me more than that?"  
  
"Uh. . .I don't think so."  
  
Knuckles briefly kissed Rouge's cheek.  
  
"Okay, tell me where Sonmy is."  
  
"I'll have ta show you."  
  
"Okay, okay. Cream, look after, uh, what should we call him."  
  
"He's Bails!"  
  
"Bails? We'll okay, I'm Bails."  
  
So Knuckles followed Rouge out of the hospital and Cream sat on the edge of the bed and lightly petted Bail's fur.  
  
"Don't worry, they will figure out how to fix you! It will be okay!"  
  
"I certainly hope so! In the meantime can you get me some candy and a tuna sandwich?" 


	6. Time to Rescue Sonmy

Sonmy: The Ultimate Sonamy Story Chapter 6  
By Angnix  
  
Rouge was leading Knuckles through a creepy, dark tunnel under Prison Island infested with cockroaches. Knuckles was trying not to touch the walls of the place, but that was a very hard task to do.  
  
"Rouge, do we have to go through here?"  
  
"It's the only way we can get near where they are holding Sonmy without detection. For some reason Sonmy is being held near where Shadow was locked up so many years."  
  
"That's kind of weird. I wonder how Sonmy's doing?"  
  
They made their way to a manhole cover, Rouge and Knuckles pushed up on it with all of their strength until it finally gave way. They were in a pitch black room, but Knuckles thought he saw something sparkle in the darkness but he wasn't sure. Rouge pulled out a flare and lit it. Sonmy was sitting in a corner in a straight jacket and with a gag in its mouth. Sonmy started to shake its head.  
  
"Rouge, where are all the guards?"  
  
"Who cares, let's get Sonmy and move!"  
  
Knuckles took the gag off Sonmy.  
  
"Run! It's a trap! Rouge's on their side!"  
  
Rouge was now pointing a laser weapon at him but at the same time gave him a wink. Suddenly the lights came on in the room. Eggman and Shadow holding the White Chaos Emerald stepped out from behind a large box in the room; Rouge went over and stood next to them.  
  
"Rouge, Shadow! I, I thought you were on my side!"  
  
"Rouge and Shadow are both working for me again and they have been helping me with my plan to fuse all of you animals together quite a bit! I thought the jury duty might keep you busy enough to prevent you from meddling, but I guess I was wrong!"  
  
"Are you saying that you have governmental influence Eggman?"  
  
"A little alias here, a little blackmail there goes a long way."  
  
"So, I guess you're going to fuse me with someone else now or something?"  
  
"Na, I'll just let Knuckles and Rouge rip you apart."  
  
Shadow held out the Chaos Emerald and Rouge did her pose like she was about to launch one of her special attacks. Knuckles didn't really have time to come up with much of a reaction, especially since he really didn't have a chance against both Knuckles and Rouge, so he sort of ducked down and covered his head.  
  
"Chaos Control!"  
  
"Charm Ray!"  
  
Sonmy seemed confused again.  
  
"Uh, Time Flash?"  
  
Knuckles opened his eyes. Eggman was as stiff as a statue. Knuckles didn't know what was going on anymore.  
  
"What is going on? I thought you were attacking me!"  
  
Rouge winked again. Shadow was taking the straight jacket off of Sonmy.  
  
"Gullible Knuckles, very gullible Eggman, give Eggman a quick Power Flash, maybe he will stay frozen a little longer still."  
  
"Power Flash!"  
  
Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow and Sonmy were now running down the tunnel hoping to get away before Eggman came too and could call guards on them. They made their way to a small helicopter that Rouge used to get on the island and flew back toward Station Square.  
  
"Well Rouge, now I know how you knew about Eggman's plan, but did you have to let him get as far as he did?"  
  
"To tell you the truth Knuckles, me and Shadow found out about his plan because he used his device on me and Shadow first. But we or should I say Rougdow pleaded with him to change us back and if he did we would help him get more Chaos Emeralds. He did change us back by using the device on another setting and Shadow found and brought him the White Chaos Emerald as proof of our loyalty. We had to make sure that you didn't know about our involvement until it was absolutely necessary. It was Eggman's idea to set up the trap for you with Sonmy and have me lead you to Sonmy, but as you can see I and Shadow took advantage of the situation quite nicely."  
  
Sonmy looked happy it was alive.  
  
"I didn't even know about Rouge and Shadow's plan until they used their special attacks on Eggman."  
  
Knuckles looked kind of happy.  
  
"Now all we have to do is get Eggman's device and change Sonmy and Bails back to normal and then we are home free!"  
  
"Um Knuckles, it won't be that easy, I am sorry to say this but in the last day Eggman used the device on several other animals and even some humans and he is keeping them all locked up on his base observing them. And he is monitoring for anyone entering his base, even from 40 below the surface or anywhere from above. Going in there and reaching his device before he has a chance of using it on us again is going to take a whole lot of careful planning!"  
  
"Well Rouge, after your very elegant display of fooling Eggman I am sure you could easily come up with a way to get that device and fix everyone."  
  
Shadow frowned.  
  
"I helped come up with that plan too."  
  
"Yea, but Rouge is cuter."  
  
Rouge winked at Knuckles again, Knuckles blushed. 


	7. Riskey Plan

Sonmy: The Ultimate Sonamy Story Chapter 7  
By Angnix  
  
Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow and Sonmy were heading back to the hospital to see how Cream and Bails were doing. Eggman finally unfroze, he looked around and immediately realized what had happened.  
  
"Those dirty, double crossing, ghaww! I'm going to mix them up with each other so bad they will never figure out anything and remain in a state of confusion forever! Might as well go back to my base and wait for them in inevitably show up. Hmm, I wonder what all of them mixed together would look like. . ."  
  
Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow and Sonmy entered the hospital room, they found no one but there was a note on the table.  
  
"Bails has recovered so much that he has been released. I and he are currently at my house.  
  
Cream"  
  
So they left the hospital and went to Cream's house. Cream's mom had baked a huge carrot cake covered in gooey, white frosting. Cream, Cheese and Bails seemed to be enjoying the cake quite a bit since all three of them had frosting around their mouths. They looked up and seemed happy that Sonmy was back. Shadow looked quite serious though.  
  
"Okay, so to catch you guys all up on what is going on, Eggman's was behind the imprisonment of Sonmy, I and Rouge pretended to work for him and we fooled him into thinking we were on his side. Eggman has used his device on numerous animals and humans and is keeping them prisoner to study what his device does. The problem is how heavily guarded Eggman's base is and the fact he is waiting for us to come after us, if we go in there he is likely to fuse us together, but if only one person goes in there is a slim task that they would be able to make it. So we need to think of something Eggman would never expect if we even have a slim chance of getting that device away from Eggman so we can fix everyone. Any suggestions?"  
  
Everyone sat for a good length of time trying to think. Suddenly Bails got a look on his face as if a million light bulbs went off at once. Bails started to tell his plan, everyone at the end had a look of shock on their face, especially Sonmy and Shadow since what he was saying concerned them.  
  
"Bails, that is the craziest thing I have ever heard!"  
  
"Crazy, but crazy enough to work, and Eggman would be so shocked he would not know what to do!"  
  
Shadow stood up confidently.  
  
"I am willing to try it. I can't think of anything else we could do, and it is so true Eggman would not know what hit him, if it turns out right."  
  
Sonmy still looked a little concerned.  
  
"But if this goes wrong then we would probably never succeed and Eggman would get the other six Chaos Emeralds! This in fact could be considered down right stupid!"  
  
"Sonmy, if we are going to do this you cannot have that attitude. Everything is going to be okay."  
  
"Well, the problem is one part of me is saying 'alright! Sounds fun!' while the other part of me is saying 'I'm scared, I want someone to save me.' But I will try as hard as possible to drown out Amy and let Sonic win on this one. I'm in."  
  
"No time like the present, let's get the six Chaos Emeralds we already have and do this thing!"  
  
Sonmy and Shadow each with a total of three Chaos Emeralds a piece did a daring Chaos Control right into the middle of Eggman's base. As they had planed, the security system immediately went off, Sonmy and Shadow just stood there. In just a minute Eggman himself was standing there holding his precious device, surrounded by lots of robots of course, but Sonmy and Shadow just stood there.  
  
"You must be crazy or have something weird up your sleeves, using Chaos Control to come in here and then just standing there, I mean, all I have to do is use this device on you and make you into three creatures fused together, then take your Chaos Emeralds and use them to increase the power of this thing. But I am not, I want to know what you are doing, I am very curious."  
  
"Oh, we are in your base, we must have accidentally ended up here, opps."  
  
"Wise guys huh? Well, after you are fused then maybe we can talk."  
  
Eggman pointed his device at Sonmy and Shadow who made no attempt at escape. The bright light from the thing hit them. After about a minute the light went away, slumped over on the ground on its knees was a very dark purple hedgehog. It looked up at Eggman and started to turn its head in all directions with a total look of disorientation on its face. Eggman walked up the confused hedgehog that once was three hedgehogs.  
  
"Confused are we? Let me just take those Emeralds from you."  
  
"Actually, no. We were prepared for this."  
  
But before Eggman knew what was going on the hedgehog leapt up really quickly but it was uncoordinated and the device flew up in the air. The hedgehog, Sonmydow tried to catch the thing but it actually was kind of disoriented and did not catch the device, instead the device hit the ground hard and shattered into a million pieces. Both Eggman and Sonmydow said "Oh crap!", Eggman mad his device was now shattered, Sonmydow mad because it knew that device was needed to change it and everyone else back to normal. They just stood there for a second but then both of them saw the Pink Chaos Emerald that was in the device lying about 50 feet away. Sonmydow got its composure and super speeded to it.  
  
"You may have gotten back the Pink Chaos Emerald, but I still won! You will never return to normal and all of my captives will neither!"  
  
"Wanna bet? I have a feeling that since Chaos Emerald energy caused this there must be a way for Emerald energy to reverse this, and you know what can reverse what the Chaos Emeralds have done?"  
  
"The Master Emerald?"  
  
"Bingo, Eggman gets a gold star!"  
  
"Yippie, but you are trapped here."  
  
"Did you forget about Chaos Control, I could easily leave here right now and use Chaos Control to take all of your other victims here with me, but first a little punishment time."  
  
Sonmydow powered up with the Chaos Emeralds and became Super Sonmydow. Eggman just ran the other way, Super Sonmydow demolished some of Eggman's machines to get the point across. Then Sonmydow used a massive Chaos Control to rescue all of Eggman's victims, it sent them to a nearby field where Knuckles, Rouge, Cream and Bails were waiting just as they planned. Super Sonmydow had to tell everyone the bad news though.  
  
"I'm sorry guys, as you can see I successfully got the Pink Chaos Emerald from him, but the device was smashed. But Knuckles, I think since the device used Chaos Emerald energy to do this it could be reversed with the Master Emerald, wanna give it a shot?"  
  
"Sure thing!"  
  
Super Sonmydow went out of Super Form and then Chaos Controlled everyone to Angel Island. Knuckles went up to the alter and approached it.  
  
"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. Controller, reverse the evil curse that was caused by misuse of a server's power. Restore these people back to who they were!"  
  
The Master Emerald sent out a bright green light that blinded everyone. When the light was gone Knuckles looked around. He could see Sonic, Amy and Shadow lying next to each other, they got up, looked around and smiled relieved that the nightmare was over. Everyone else was back to normal too, Big and Tails were their separate selves and seemed so glad they were. Everyone else was separate too, they still didn't know quite what was going on, but it was explained to them. Amy looked over at Sonic and smiled slightly.  
  
"Sonic, I will never forget what happened. I mean, our very souls were intertwined as one, our very DNA brought together as one. We came together as one person, Sonmy."  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
"Sonic, do you think that maybe someday we will come together as one again to create a whole new person?"  
  
"If you are saying what I think you are saying. . . Chaos Control!"  
  
Sonic was out of there. Amy just bent her head down slightly. She realized she had the Pink Chaos Emerald.  
  
"Chaos Control!"  
  
But nothing happened.  
  
"Aww, looks like I can't follow him, but I know where he lives! Hehehe!"  
  
The End. 


End file.
